


Christmas Wish

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus knows exactly what he wants for Christmas, or, to be more precise, who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Something that I wrote for Christmas a couple of years ago. :)

Severus gazed up at Harry, mesmerised, as he moved on top of him, his head thrown back in ecstasy, a light sheen of sweat covering his pale flesh. He raised his hips to meet Harry’s increasingly desperate thrusts and felt the familiar stirrings in his groin which heralded the beginning of the end. As they both approached the precipice, Harry looked down and met Severus’ gaze, communicating everything he was feeling at that moment, before climaxing with a guttural cry. Severus was lost at that moment and felt his own orgasm tear through every nerve in his body.

“Harry!”

He woke up with a jolt, his heavy breathing the only sound in the darkness, and it took a moment for him to realize that he was quite alone. He was also mortified to feel warm wetness around his softening erection. He had dreamt about Harry several times over the last month, but this was a first. Cursing quietly to himself, he swung his legs out of bed and headed for a shower, infinitely preferring the hot water to a cleansing spell.

As he stood underneath the rejuvenating spray, his mind wandered back to the man who had been plaguing his dreams. Harry was certainly no longer a boy, after everything that he’d been through over the last few years. During the war, Severus had spent many hours in Harry’s company and had been grudgingly forced to admit that he had perhaps judged him too harshly. Harry was not the spoilt brat that his father had been, but someone who had seen the worst of humanity and still fought to save it. 

At some point during their many long talks, sometimes into the early hours, they had come to a mutual understanding and, dare he say it, become friends--something which Albus took great delight in. After the war ended with the destruction of Voldemort, Harry had returned to Hogwarts to complete his education despite having plenty of job offers. It was the only real home Harry had ever had, something which Severus could certainly identify with, and he wanted a break from the media frenzy. He had taken to spending most evenings in the dungeons, preferring to be away from all the unwanted attention and just be himself. The war had matured him beyond his years, and he often found the insipid chatter of his peers tiresome.

Severus closed his eyes and tilted his head up into the spray with a sigh. There was no denying that his feelings for Harry had grown over recent months. Harry was, after all, a very attractive young man but, more than that, they shared a deep connection, and Severus had found himself looking forward to the time they spent together. He had to be realistic, though. Harry could have his pick of any witch or wizard in the world. Why would he go for his old, bad-tempered, Potions Professor?

He stepped out of the shower and grabbed his wand, warm and dry within moments. It seemed that he was destined in life to fall for those he could never have. As he climbed back into bed for a few more hours rest, Severus decided to keep his feelings to himself. If friendship was all he could have, it would have to be enough.

 

 

Severus’ interrupted night’s sleep meant trouble for all those he encountered the following morning. He had already given out three detentions and made a first year boy cry before he arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast. His eyes slid across Harry as he passed, and saw him throw his head back in laughter at something the Weasley girl said. Severus' stomach clenched slightly at the sight. It seemed that there was nothing keeping Harry from sleeping well.

“Good morning, Severus,” Dumbledore smiled, the infernal twinkle in his eyes ever present, as Severus took his customary seat beside him.

“I fail to see what is good about it,” Severus muttered, pouring himself a strong coffee.

“Oh dear, I see I’m going to have an influx of student detentions today. May I ask what’s wrong?”

“You may. I will not, however, provide you with an answer.”

Dumbledore’s smile remained steadfast. “I think I have an inkling.”

“I very much doubt it.”

“Ah, how I love our little morning discussions, Severus, but alas I have matters to attend to.” Dumbledore rose from his seat and tapped his nose conspiratorially. “I shall see what I can do about improving your mood.”

Severus raised an eyebrow and looked up at him calmly, suppressing an exasperated sigh. “That will not be necessary, Headmaster. I’m sure that the coffee will suffice.”

Dumbledore merely patted his shoulder cheerily on his way out. “No trouble at all.”

 

 

Severus’ day went from bad to worse, with a string of potions incidents caused by terrified first and second years. His mood was sending all but the bravest students scuttling from the dungeons with their tails between their legs. 

He rubbed a hand over his face wearily as the last class of the day hurried out, and took a moment to restore his inner peace. Only three days to go until the students went home for Christmas.

“Bad day?”

Severus opened his eyes and glared half-heartedly at the eighteen-year-old grinning at him from the doorway, his heart beating a little faster as their eyes met.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Harry chuckled, stepping into the classroom fully. “Those fourth years certainly looked traumatised enough.”

Severus gathered up the assignments on his desk briskly. “They have only themselves to blame, after their dismal performance. I will not tolerate inattentiveness in my classroom.”

Harry snorted quietly. “Tell me something I don’t know.” 

Severus narrowed his eyes slightly, and crossed his arms. “Did you come down here for a reason, other than to inflict your good mood upon me?”

“Not really,” Harry shrugged. “I just thought that we could catch up before dinner, maybe finish that game of chess we started.”

Severus raised an eyebrow, and pretended to consider the idea for a moment. 

“Watching you lose the game may well improve my mood, therefore I accept your proposal.”

Harry laughed. “Well, that’d be something.”

 

Severus’ mood improved by the second as they made the short journey to his quarters together, although he did have to stop to reprimand a fifth year Slytherin for hexing a passing Gryffindor.

“There was a time when you would have turned a blind eye to that sort of thing,” Harry murmured, with a slight smile, as they continued walking.

Severus glanced sideways at him. “Indeed. I had a role to play, which took priority over trivial inter-house altercations. Contrary to popular opinion, I took no pleasure in it; I simply could not afford to lose my position as the Dark Lord’s most trusted servant.”

“I know,” Harry nodded. “I just wish I’d known earlier.”

Severus studied his face and saw nothing but honesty. “I must admit that I am curious as to what your friends think about the amount of time you spend in my company.”

Harry merely shrugged, keeping his gaze on the corridor ahead. “You’re my friend too, Sev.”

Severus inwardly rolled his eyes at the use of his new nickname, but felt a warmth in his heart as they walked on in companionable silence.

As soon as they both passed through the wards and entered Severus’ quarters, however, a cacophony of noise assaulted their ears. They both drew their wands simultaneously as something zoomed in their direction and stopped to hover above their heads, playing out of tune Christmas carols loudly. Severus recognized the seasonal sprig immediately, and also knew exactly who was responsible for it.

“Carolling mistletoe?” Harry chuckled, pocketing his wand. “That’s got to be a Weasley product.”

Severus aimed a curse at the cheerfully singing greenery, but it neatly dodged the spell before returning to its former position above their heads. Ten minutes later, after exhausting every curse and hex he could think of, Severus looked over at Harry, who had been watching the battle from the sidelines with a great deal of amusement.

“I will take suggestions at this point.”

Harry laughed and shook his head, moving to stand in front of Severus. “It’s obvious that there’s only one solution. We’re going to have to do what’s expected of us beneath mistletoe.”

Severus felt his mouth go dry, and silently cursed Dumbledore and his meddling ways. “Oh, very well,” he snapped, leaning down to press his closed lips to Harry’s for the briefest of moments. He straightened up and looked at the mistletoe expectantly, but it remained singing in mid-air defiantly.

“Apparently that’s not going to cut it,” Harry smiled. Before Severus had a chance to reply, Harry pulled him forward into a full lip lock. 

Severus froze for a few seconds in shock but then he relaxed into the kiss, opening his mouth to allow Harry’s questing tongue access. They unconsciously moved closer as their tongues entwined and explored, and arms wrapped around each other. Suffice to say, neither of them noticed when the mistletoe disappeared with a small pop.

 

Severus woke up to darkness, sure that he’d been subjected to another cruel dream until he felt the warm body curled up against his back. He turned over and wrapped an arm around Harry, smiling as Harry snuggled closer. Severus pressed a kiss to his temple, and allowed his eyes to close again with a contented sigh. Albus was going to be insufferably smug when he found out about this, but Harry was more than worth it.


End file.
